Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 1
| Month = 5 | Year = 1975 | PreviousIssue = (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Marv Wolfman | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Dave Cockrum | CoverArtist3 = Danny Crespi | Quotation = You, my friend, are a mutant -- and I have a need of mutants -- desperate need! | Speaker = Professor X | Writer1_1 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker1_1 = Dave Cockrum | Inker1_2 = Peter Iro | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | StoryTitle1 = Deadly Genesis! | Synopsis1 = Chapter 1: "Second Genesis!" In the city of Winzeldorf, Germany, the normally quiet town erupts in the clamor of an angry mob. They are in search of the "monster", Kurt Wagner. They storm the village and try to capture Kurt. They even begin to burn the village to try and bring him out. Rather than have the city burn, Kurt leaps into the crowd and they overtake him. Suddenly, a voice commands them to "Stop!", and the crowd does. Kurt is greeted by Charles Xavier, who then offers Kurt a place at his school for mutants. Kurt Wagner agrees as long as he is made whole again. Later, in Quebec, Canada, another mutant enters a secret government agency. The mutant is none other than agent, "Weapon X", better known as Wolverine. Charles Xavier meets with him and Major Chasin. After speaking of Wolverine's past run in with the Hulk , Charles then offers Wolverine a chance as a free agent and to no longer be tied down to the rules of the government. Major Chasin tries to object, but Wolverine slices off his ties and immediately resigns from his duties. He then walks out with Charles. Afterword, Professor X meets with the Banshee in the Grand Ol' Opry. He says he has to talk to Banshee and they talk later in his quarters. The Banshee announces that he is going to accept his offer since he is needing to get on the straight and narrow. Then, in Kenya, villagers cry out to the storm goddess, Ororo for rain. She appears and gives them what they wish. During the downpour, Charles Xavier arrives and announces an offer he hopes she will not refuse. After listening to his request, she accepts. In Osaka, Japan, he is also given an acceptance by Sunfire. Yet in Siberia, Peter Rasputin is harvesting his crop, when suddenly a fellow farmhand notices a neighbor's tractor heading straight toward Peter's sister, who is playing in the field unaware of the collision. Peter runs towards her and transforms into a metal being and snatches his sister up. Then the tractor hits him and explodes in the impact with his metallic body. Charles Xavier arrives and offers him to come to America to his school. Peter asks his parents and then accepts Xavier's offer. In Arizona, an Apache Indian is seen chasing a bison on the plain. He tackles the beast and suddenly is met by none other than Xavier who offers the man acceptance into his school. The man refuses the help of a white man since he has caused his people grief. Professor X tells him that maybe it is true what people say about the Apache's being selfish. This infuriates the man and he accepts Xavier's offer to prove those people wrong. Chapter 2: "...And When There Was One!" The group of mutants meet in the school and have been given new costumes designed by Reed Richards. They question Xavier on his reasons for bringing them all together like this. Xavier says he is waiting for the man who can explain it better to them. Then Scott Summers opens the door and enters the room. Cyclops announces that the X-Men have disappeared and the seven new mutants are needed to help find them. He explains that Cerebro was used to find the seven new members as well as it was used by the missing mutants as well. He goes on to tell them that they had received a signal on Cerebro of an extremely powerful mutant on Krakoa. The X-Men, as well as Havok and Lorna Dane headed off to find this mutant. Suddenly there is a flash and Cyclops found himself battered and his visor missing. His eyes were somehow back to normal and he escaped his attacker and headed home to Professor X. When he arrives his powers suddenly returned and he destroyed part of the school. Professor X helped modify a new visor for him. Cyclops then asks for their help in finding the rest of the mutants. Sunfire refuses and Cyclops says he's sorry for Sunfire, but the rest of the guys must leave. They all fly out in the X-Men Stratojet. Storm says she disapproves of Cyclops' handling of Sunfire and Thunderbird reminds her that they all have personal reasons for being there and they need to just get the job done. While in midair, the group notices Sunfire flying outside the jet. He tells Cyclops he is going to join the group. Chapter 3: "Assault Force!" The team arrives at the island and while flying in, Cyclops reads off the attack force teams as well as gives the group their codenames. Storm and Colossus will come in from the north. Banshee and Wolverine from the east. Sunfire and Nightcrawler will come in from the south. Lastly, Thunderbird and Cyclops will take the west. The teams are dropped at their points and Cyclops and Thunderbird land the stratojet. They begin their search and are not on the island for very long when suddenly the stratojet is "gone!" They then realize a temple has appeared from nowhere and head toward it for answers. They are attacked by creeper vines and take care of them quickly and arrive at the temple. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Banshee are attacked by giant crabs. They quickly take care of them and go looking for a strange temple they saw before the battle with the crabs. On the northern end of the island, Colossus and Storm notice the same temple and being their trek toward it. There is a sudden avalanche and they run for cover. The rocks follow them and Colossus hits them with a tree, using it like a baseball bat. They meet with Cyclops and the others who have arrived at the temple. Finally, Nightcrawler and Sunfire battle a group of angry birds. Nightcrawler teleports around the attacking birds while Sunfire just blasts them. They clear a path and head to the temple and meet the rest of the team. The team enters the temple and behind a tightly-sealed door that is soon destroyed, they find -- the missing X-Men! The island vines appear to be feeding off the captured mutants. The group soon helps free their teammates. Everyone helps and gets the members safely outside. Then, Angel speaks up admonishing Cyclops for being a fool. He explains that the situation is a trap and the attacker allowed Cyclops to escape to bring more people back in the search for the remaining captors. Cyclops played right into the trap. The ground shakes and th temple is raised out of the ground while the entire island moves. The Angel realizes that they had come to find a mutant, but that mutant is the island itself! Chapter 4: "Krakoa...the Island That Walks Like a Man!" The mutants are suddenly flooded with images of the islands origin. There were atomic tests around the island and the radiation caused mutations on the island. It soon mutated enough to become a linked group-being. It needed to feed and it found the X-Men an excellent source. It fed on them, but then became hungrier and allowed Cyclops to escape to bring back more mutants, which he did. The island then speaks and tells them that it planned the whole trap and even used Professor X. It then says it is done explaining and begins to fire beams at the team. They split and some scatter and others fight back. All that they attack with does not seem to affect the island. Then Professor X intervenes and tells Cyclops he thinks he knows a sole weakness of the island and explains it to Cyclops. Professor X attacks the island with his mind to distract it's community-intellect. Storm flies into the sky and shoots electricity down into Lorna Dane and reactivates her magnetic mutant powers. Havok is outraged by Cyclops' lack of safety for Lorna. Cyclops tells his brother that he cannot risk the life of one woman, even the woman Alex loves, for the safety of the world. Professor X's assault begins to fail and Krakoa regains it's strength from the rain Storm has provided. Then Scott and Alex use their powers to combine with Lorna's and she directs her powers downward. The magnetic power heads to the center of the Earth and then Krakoa yells out in terror. Iceman helps save Lorna and the rest of the gang heads to safety in the stratojet. The island is breaking up too quickly and the group has to quickly jump on Iceman's ice-raft. Then, it is seen what is happening, Lorna's powers disrupted the magnetic energies around the Earth at the island's location. This caused gravity to "cease" to exist at that location. The island suddenly is flung out into space and the vacuum of its location is replaced by a swirling whirlpool.When this story is told again years later in X-Men: Deadly Genesis #6, it was incorrectly shown that Jean Grey had pushed the island into space instead of Polaris Iceman covers his raft in an ice-bubble and the group goes into the whirlpool. After being banged around a bit underwater, the ice-bubble breaks the surface and the team emerges. They find that their stratojet also is floating since it is airtight and they all board the ship and fly off. As they are flying back to America, Angel asks the group what they will do as thirteen X-Men. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - ** - , ** - , ** - , ** - , ** - ** - Supporting Characters: * * * * * , Villains: * - , , Other Characters: * Unnamed Winzeldorf mob * Various Grand Ol' Opry attendees * Unnamed Kenyans * Unnamed Russian farmhands Locations: * , * , :* Secret government airbase * , :* * , * , :* Garden estate of Shiro Yoshida * , :* collective farm * , * , :* * Items: * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = X-Men #43 | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Call Him...Cyclops | Synopsis2 = Cyclops demonstrates the extent of his powers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * - * - * - * - | ReprintOf3 = X-Men #47 | Writer3_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler3_1 = Werner Roth | Inker3_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer3_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = I, the Iceman | Synopsis3 = Iceman shows off what he can do with his powers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * - | ReprintOf4 = X-Men Vol 1 57 | Writer4_1 = Linda Fite | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = Sam Grainger | Letterer4_1 = Sam Grainger | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = The Female of the Species! | Synopsis4 = Marvel Girl demonstrates the many and varied uses of her powers, including a demonstration of her least known but perhaps most important power of "being able to turn heads without really trying." | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * The cover art has been homaged in: - Uncanny X-Men Annual #10 (1986) - What If? #23 (March 1991) - X-Statix #1 (September 2002) - Giant-Size X-Men #3 (2005) - X-Men: Deadly Genesis #1 (January 2006) - Astonishing X-Men #32 (Super Hero Squad Variant) (January 2010) - X-Men: Legacy #233 (Deadpool Variant) (April 2010) - X-Men: Giant-Size #1 (July 2011) | Trivia = * Peter Iro inked several backgrounds in this story and is not mentioned in the credits. * This cover has been the inspiration for many other Marvel comic covers. * The first story in this issue is reprinted in trade paperback. - 1st story | Recommended = | Links = }}